1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system cable connections, and more particularly to a system and method for rotatable information handling system power cable connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable information handling systems have enjoyed growing acceptance among end users due in part to their convenience. Portable information handling systems are typically capable of operating free from any permanent connections, such as power, I/O device and networking connections. A typical portable information handling system includes an integrated liquid crystal display (LCD), integrated keyboard and integrated power source. The integrated display is typically built into a housing having a clam shell configuration that opens to present the display and an integrated keyboard and that closes to protect the display and keyboard when not in use. The integrated power source is typically a rechargeable battery that provides direct current (DC) power for a limited period of time and then requires recharging. An integrated wireless network interface card (NIC) is usually included in the housing to allow the information handling system to communicate with wireless networks. During portable operations, an end user opens the housing to expose the display and keyboard, powers up with the internal battery and communicates with the wireless NIC. The end user can use external resources by connecting cables for the external resources with portable housing. The most common connection is with a power cable so that the internal battery has an opportunity to recharge when external power is available. Other external resources that can connect with cables include peripheral keyboards, mice, displays and network connections, such as an Ethernet Cat 5 cable.
One difficulty with portable information handling systems is that portable systems are sometimes less robust than stationary systems, such as desktop information handling systems. In order to minimize the size and weight of portable systems, smaller, lighter and less bulky components are used than are available for stationary systems. The use of smaller components increases the flexibility and convenience of a portable system by making the system easier to carry and less awkward to use. However, smaller and lighter components tend to break more easily than the larger and heavier components available in stationary systems. Further, portable systems are often subjected to more physical shocks than are stationary systems because portable systems are carried into and used in a wide variety of environments. One example of this is the connector located at the portable system's housing for connecting to an external power adapter. The connector has to selectively couple and decouple with an external adapter and is also subjected to inadvertently applied forces when an end user moves the portable system about with the adapter connected. For example, an external power source may be located in a number of different directions depending upon the orientation of the end user relative to the power source. In some instances, a power connector located at the back of the housing is most convenient while, in other instance, a power connector located at a side surface is most convenient. If too much force is applied at a power connector, a failure may occur that prevents the application of external power to the information handling system, essentially making the system unusable.